bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Credits
This page lists people and developers who were influential in the making of BioShock. 2K Boston / 2K Australia / 2K Marin Ken Levine - Story, Writing, and Creative Direction Jonathan Chey - Director of Product Development Alyssa Finley - Project Lead/PS3™ system Executive Producer Carlos Cuello - PS3™ system Technical Lead Art Team Scott Sinclair - Art Director Hogarth De La Plante - Acting Environment Lead Jay Kyburz - Acting Environment Lead Andrew James - Performance Lead Animation Shawn Robertson - Lead Animator Grant Chang - and PS3™ system Downloadable Content Animation Ben Hutchings Jonathan Mangagil Steve Chao - Additional Animation Ed Lynch - Additional Animation Concept Art Scott Sinclair Mauricio Tejerina Robb Waters - and PS3™ system Downloadable Content Concept Art Nate Wells Additional Concept Art Lorne Brooks Hogarth De La Plante Daniel Keating Chad King Christian Martinez Shawn Robertson James Sharpe Joseph Yang Laura Zimmermann Effects Artist Stephen Alexander Chad King - Additional Effects Level Builders Alex Boylan Hogarth de la Plante Jay Kyburz Christian Martinez Jamie McNulty Nate Wells Modelers Lorne Brooks Chris Chaproniere Brendon George Dan Keating Chad King John Travers Michael Swiderek Mauricio Tejerina Joseph Yang Laura Zimmermann UI Art Ben Shore Jake Etgeton - PS3™ system UI Art Ben Shore - PS3™ system UI Art Additional UI Support Alex Boylan Jake Etgeton Christian Martinez Robb Waters Michael Swiderek Mauricio Tejerina Laura Zimmermann PS3™ system Art Support Richard Albon Hogarth de la Plante PS3™ system Downloadable Content Art Chad King - Lead Artist Michael Swiderek Mauricio Tejerina Joseph Yang Laura Zimmerman Design Team Paul Hellquist - Lead Designer Bill Gardner - Lead Level Designer Dorian Hart Alexx Kay JP LeBreton Jonathan Pelling Dean Tate Jordan Thomas PS3™ system Design Support Jordan Thomas Jean-Paul Lebreton Tynan Wales PS3™ system Downloadable Content Design Dorian Hart - Lead Designer Kirk Bezio Alexx Kay Tynan Sylvester Additional Design Stephen Alexander Andrew "Ant" Orman Ed Orman Ian Vogel Additional Story/Writing Paul Helquist Alexx Kay Joe McDonagh Susan O'Connor Emily Ridgway Justin Sonnekalb Additional In-game Writing Tom Bartlett Dorian Hart Programming Team Christopher Kline - Lead Programmer Rowan Wyborn - Technical Director John Abercrombie - AI Lead Raymond Graham - 2K Marin PS3™ system Lead Programmer Mathi Nagarajan - 2K Australia PS3™ system Lead Programmer Jesse Johnson - PS3™ system Downloadable Content Lead Programmer Marc Atkin - AI/Animation Programming Darren Lafreniere - AI/Animation Programming Carlos Cuello - Audio/Streaming Programming Ian Bond - Gameplay Programming Dan Kaplan - Gameplay Programming Lida Tang - Gaming Programming Jesse Johnson - Graphics Programming Jake Etgeton - UI Programming Joshua Downer - Physics Programming Engine Development Team Robert Black Simon Eschbach Weicheng Fang Daniel Lamb Ryan Lancaster Mathi Nagarajan Martin Slater PS3™ system Programming Team Ian Bond Timothy Cooper Ben Driehuis Jake Etgeton Weicheng Fang Daniel Lamb Johnnemann Nordhagen David Pittman Additional PS3™ system Programming John Abercrombie Karl Burdack Joshua Downer Jesse Johnson Darren LaFreniere Lida Tang PS3™ system Downloadable Content Programming Ian Bond Dan Kaplan Shane Mathews Lida Tang - Additional Programming Additional PS3™ system Technical Direction Chris Kline Rowan Wyborn Karl Burdack Additional Programming Karl Burdack Terrance Cohen Michael Games Production Team Joe Faulstick - Associate Producer and PS3™ system Downloadable Content Producer Harvey Whitney - PS3™ system Associate Producer Timothy Crosby - Production Assistant/Localization Assistant Producers Kate Kellogg Keith Shetler - and PS3™ system Downloadable Content Justin Sonnekalb Kirk Bezio - PS3™ system Downloadable Content Additional Production Support Tony Oakden James Sutherland Jay Kyburz Sound Team Emily Ridgway - Sound Designer Pat Balthrop - Sound Assistant Justin Mullins- Sound Assistant Eric Brosius - Audio Consultant Michael Kamper - PS3™ system Audio Support Scott Haraldsen - PS3™ system Downloadable Content Audio Lead Keith Shetler - PS3™ system Downloadable Content Junior Audio Designer Pat Balthrop - PS3™ system Downloadable Content Additional Audio PS3™ system IS Support Rob Roudebush Reed Waller Brendon McCarthy Jon Heysek Geoff Graves Ray Holbrook Gareth Walters Digital Extremes PS3™ system Programmers Steve Sinclair - Lead PS3™ system Programmer Andrew Rudson Glen Miner Mark Mikulec Mike Weir Ron Janzen Ernesto Novillo - Additional PS3™ system Programming Jesse Attard - Additional PS3™ system Programming PS3™ system QA Michael Maggard Pat Kudirka Other Shawn Segal - PS3™ system Producer James Schmalz - President & Development Director Michael Schmalz - CFO Meridith Braun - Operations & PR Director Tanya Deaville - HR Asst & Bookkeeping Denise Raymond - Administration Elaine Deaville - Head Chef Jason Deaville - Culinary Assistant Jason Murphy - IT Support Quality Assurance (2K Boston / 2K Australia / 2K Marin) QA Manager Joe Faulstick Russell Jacobson Assistant Leads Nick Garner Ryan Oddey Sara Verrilli Russell Jacobson Testers Tom Bartlett Kirk Bezio Ryan Bukley Matt Cabral Joe Canadas Frank DaPonte - and PS3™ system Downloadable Content Jakub (Jake) Drobwiecki Chris Enright Dan Lewis Casey Malone Justin Pappas Mike Pfundt Jason Silva Penny Bird Mischa Andrews Dane Lipscombe Richard Franklin Owen Townsend Jason O’Brien - Additional Testing Eric Kirchberg - Additional Testing Brendan Kirk - Additional Testing Justin Sonnekalb - Additional Testing Jonathan Singh - PS3™ system Downloadable Content Operations Team Emily Brinkert – Director of Operations Will Marshall – Director of Operations, Australia Gareth Walters – IT Manager, Australia Geoff Graves – IT Manager, Boston Raymond Holbrook – IT Assistant Justin Richards – IT Assistant Phil Frechette – Team Support Ali Hinton – HR Manager, Australia Kate Kellogg – Operational Support Joe McDonagh – Operational Support Chelsea Kyburz – Office Manager, Australia Tamara Lopez – Office Manager, Australia Tom Bartlett - Focus Tester Wrangler Additional Operational Support Devin Bean Colin Davis Keri Norris David O’Toole Marketing/PR Support Team Joe Faulstick Joe McDonagh Nate Wells Additional Support Richard Albon Shamus Baker David Beswick Ben Driehuis Joakim Hagdahl Andrew Ley David March Jamie O’Toole Linus Tan Jarrad Woods 2K Publishing Christoph Hartmann – President David Ismailer – C.O.O. Greg Gobbi – VP Product Development John Chowanec – Development Director Kate Kellogg – Director of PD Operations Melissa Miller – Senior Producer Neal Chung-Yee – Game Analyst Michael “Patches” Kelly – Game Analyst Sarah Anderson – SVP Marketing Matt Gorman – VP Marketing Tom Bass – Director of Marketing Philip Ser – Senior Product Manager J. Mateo Baker – Senior Video Editor Eric Monacelli – Video Editor Charlie Sinhaseni – PR Manager Scott Defreitas – Senior Manager Partner Marketing Larry Stephens – Media Specialist Lesley Zinn – Art Director, Creative Services Gabe Abarcar – Web Director Ashley Young – Web Designer Elizabeth Tobey –Community Manager Jack Scalici – Production Director Lydia Jenner – Production Manager Dorian Rehfield – Director of Operations Steve Glickstein – VP Sales & Licensing Paul Crockett – Strategic Sales & Licensing Manager 2K Quality Assurance Alex Plachowski – VP of Quality Assurance David Arnspiger –Quality Assurance Test Manager (Projects) Alexis Ladd – Compliance Manager Stephen Florida – Lead Tester Lori Durrant – Lead Tester (Support Team) Nathan Bell – Senior Tester Quality Assurance Team Matt Akopian Marvin Calhoun Micah Grossman Evan Jackson Adrin Khachikian Darren Miller-Pfeuffer Jeff Pook Enrique Rodriguez Anthony Rousseau Matthew Saint John Brent Sharon 2K International Neil Railey – General Manager Matthias Wehner – VP International Marketing Lia Tsele – International Marketing Manager Warner Guinée – International Product Manager Sam Woodward – Junior International Product Manager Markus Wilding – International PR Director Emily Britt – International PR Manager Karl Unterholzner – Global Events Manager Claire Roberts – Licensing Director Martin Moore – Web Content Manager Tom East – International Marketing & PR Assistant 2K International Product Development Sajjad Majid – International Producer Scott Morrow – Localization Manager Terryll Garrison – Assistant Localization Manager External Localization Teams Around the Word Coda Entertainment GmbH Synthesis International Srl Synthesis Iberia 2K International Quality Assurance Chris Rowley – QA Manager Domenic Giannone – QA Supervisor Wayne Boyce – Mastering Engineer Rob Jenkins – Lead QA Technician QA Technicians Steve Manners Ian Moore Andrew Webster Arsenio Formoso Natalie Holkham Sebastian Belton Rosie Hamilton Daniel Mills Localization QA Technicians Sebastian Frank Stefan Rossi Mark Unger Hugo Sieiro Jose Min~na Alba Loureiro Alessandro Gatti Adele Dalena Elisa Lazier Pauline Martyn Didier Pruvot Cyril Ben Abdallah Oscar Pereira Design Team James Crocker James Quinan Tom Baker 2K International Team Agnès Rosique Alex Bickham Andreas Traxier Barbara Ruocco Ben Seccombe David Haise Fabio Gusmaroli Jan Sturm Jean-Paul Hardy Jose Antonio Muñoz-Calero Fernandez Olivier Troit Sandra Melero Simon Turner Snezana Stojanovska Take 2 Publishing Team Anthony Dodd Corine Checko Diego Tobon Magda Bona Martin Always Nguyen Doan Nicole Mucumbitsi Paris Vidalis Paul Hooper Plastic Wax Ron Roberts – Director Nathan Maddams – Art Director Ray Willis – Lead Animation Sina Azad - R&D Stuart Spoard - Editor Kirsty Simmons - Scheduling Dane Maddams - IT Manager Terry Mickaiel - IT Support Roger Maddams - CEO Animators Pete Woodley-Page Mark Comedoy Kate Kerrigan Modelling Team Dean Wood Nick Cuyten Carl English Barry White Craig Byass Textures Tyrone Maddams – Lead Textures Richard Pritchard FX Allan Mackay Adam MacGowan Sidney Cheng Lighting/Render David Brown – Lead Lighting/Render Jay C Miller Compositing Ron Roberts – Lead Compositing Matthew French Daniel Brown Music Garry Schyman - Composer, Orchestration and Conductor Desha Dunnahoe - Orchestration Dan Blessinger - Recording Engineer Ross DeRoche - Music Contractor and Copyist Tim Helisek - Assistant to Garry Schyman Rebecca Sjöwall - Singer on Anthem MPEG Layer-3 audio coding technology Licensed from Fraunhofer IIS and Thomson Orchestra Bryan Pezzone - Piano Joe Meyer - Horn Ross DeRoche - Tuba Violins Martin Chalifour – Solo Violin Belinda Broughton Darius Campo Peter Kent Pip Clark Kirsten Fife Barbara Porter Marcy Vaj Pat Johnson Miran Kojian Sara Parkins Pam Gates Carolyn Osborne Anna Kostyuchek Becky Bunnell Eve Butler Tiffany Yi Hu Jennifer Munday Hiam Shtrum Cello Armen Ksajikian Suzie Katayama David Low Rudy Stein Miguel Martinez Cecilia Tsan Paula Hochhalter John Walz Trevor Handy Tina Seule Sebastian Toettcher VO Production Telsey and Co Carrie Rosson Tiffany Canfield David Vaccari Star-Trax Vince DePaola Ali Aron POP Sound Dawn Redman – Producer Michael Miller – Original Dialog Mixer Courtney Bishop – Original Dialog Recordist Stephen Dickson – Original Dialog Mixer Nick Bozzone – Original Dialog Recordist Zac Fisher – Original Dialog Mixer Kaynaz Shroff – Original Dialog Recordist Mitch Dorf - Original Dialog Mixer Gavin McNiece – Original Dialog Recordist Tim West – Original Dialog Mixer Brett Rothfeld – Original Dialog Recordist Actors John Ahlin Greg Baldwin Jane Beller Susanne Blakeslee Anne Bobby Blesst Bowden Tony Chiroldes Shavonne Conroy Ritchie Coster Betsy Foldes Joshua Gomez Cassandra Grae Ray Guth JG Hertzler Peter Francis James Juliet Landau Anne Meisels Raynor Scheine Miriam Shor Adam Seitz Armin Shimerman Peter Siragusa T. Ryder Smith Stephen Stanton Fred Tatasciore Marcelo Tubert Michael Villani Gordon Joseph Weiss James Yaegashi Catherine Zambri The Music Publishers Boosey and Hawkes Inc. Bug Music Carlin America De Wolfe Music France Music Corporation Golden Bell Songs Golden West Melodies Inc. Naxos Music Next Decade Music Shapiro Bernstein & Company Inc. Warner Chappell Music Williamson Music The Record Labels De Wolfe Music Jasmine Music/Hasmick Promotions Ltd. Naxos Sony/BMG Music Entertainment The EMI Group Universal Music Group Warner Music Group Fox Studios Rick Fox Michael Weber Tim Schmidt Cal Halter Keith Fox Dustin Smith Joe Schmidt Focus Testers (2K Boston) Conor Walsh Bill Brinkert Michael Kripchak Bryan Jeremy Christopher Reavey Dan Boldyev Ellis Bahl Fritz Louis Jeff Machado Jennifer Clay Justin Nee Kenneth Leibe Michael Marin Ryan Simonetta Yori Sverdlin Category:Real-World Category:BioShock Category:Challenge Rooms DLC